Tex Morgan Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Ride, Tenderfoot, Ride! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = John Buscema | Inker2_1 = John Buscema | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Tex and Lobo get a newspaper and read about a Native American man who assisted two other men in robbing the bank in Sioux Falls. Tex also reads an announcement that his old family friend Widow Simpson has opened a dude ranch at Cherry Creek Valley. Tex comes up with the idea to disguise themselves as tenderfeet and sign up at the ranch to surprise Simpson, as she has not seen Tex since he was 12 years old. They by clothing and Lobo is forced to cut his brads to create their ruse and wait with the other men at the pick up point. The men claim to be from New York and do not seem very friendly, Tex is about to get into a fight with one of the men when Widow Simpson arrives and picks them up. When they arrive at the ranch and begin settling in, Tex takes interest in one of the New Yorker's saddles and the man violently pushes him aside telling him once more to mind his business. Widow Simpson intervenes again telling them that dinner is served. As he is walking out of the ranch house, Tex notices that the other men are unloading hair bleach and make-up from their baggage, making him suspicious. Later after dinner, they are taken on a tour of the ranch, and Tex is decides to show off to Widow Simpson, who is surprised by the "tenderfoot's" horseman skills. So is the arriving sheriff who accuses Tex and Lobo of being the men who robbed that bank in Sioux Falls, pointing out that he saw them buying clothing to disguise themselves as tender feet. Tex denies this and points out their travelling companions from "New York" are trying to make an escape. When the sheriff tries to stop Tex, he ropes him up and he and Lobo chase after the fleeing men. Tracking their backtrail, the two confront the other men, who Tex has deduced are the real bank robbers since one of the men is really the Native American robber after determining he bleached his hair and wore make-up to try and hide his nationality. They make short work of the robbers when the sheriff arrives and orders Tex and Lobo to stand down. Tex then reveals that the "New Yorker's" saddles have hidden compartments where the stolen money was kept. With the caper over Tex reveals his true identity to Widow Simpson who is delighted to see Tex all grown up and bids them farewell. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Bank robbers Other Characters: Races and Species: * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Smokeless Showdown | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Tex Taylor Meets the Deadly Duke | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = Maurice Del Bourgo | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Tex Taylor is spending a lazy day when he spots a train ride into town carrying the French nobleman Duke De La Vere who has come to town on an invitation from Mrs. Hunter, the bankers wife, to have a luncheon in town. Tex watches on as all the high society women flock to the Duke to gush over him. Walking around, Tex overhears some men plotting to rob homes of the wealthy that night as the party is in high gear. Tex follows after the men and witnesses as they go house-to-house robbing each party attendee's home while they are away. Overhearing them talk about being employed by the Duke, and that he Duke plans to rob Mrs. Hunter of her priceless jewels, Tex decides to make an unannounced appearance at the party. As the Duke charms Mrs. Hunter, Tex slips into the background and waits for his men to make an appearance. When the men arrive to rob the party, Tex comes out with guns blazing, gunning down the Duke's men and exposing his duplicity. In a fury, Mrs. Hunter smashes a flower vase over the Duke's head. The surviving members are all taken away by the sheriff and Tex is thanked for his help. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Scrapbook of the West: The Pony Express | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = John Buscema | Penciler5_2 = Maurice Del Bourgo | Inker5_1 = John Buscema | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Western history. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * The Pony Express | StoryTitle6 = Menace on Murder Mountain! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = John Buscema | Inker6_1 = John Buscema | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Tex Morgan and Lobo ride into a town and hear gunshots ring out of the Longhorn Saloon. They witness an elderly miner named Shorty Watson being chased out of the saloon by Curly Martin. Tex tries to stop Martin, who pulls a gun on Tex, but has his weapon shot out of his hand. With Curly retreating and vowing revenge, both Tex and Lobo introduce themselves and learn that Shorty was attempting to buy some grubstake for his gold prospecting. Tex agrees to help him out, much to Shorty's delight. Shorty tells them that he knows where a rich vein of gold is but ran out of supplies while trying to uncover it and asks them to stay in town while he goes out looking. With business to attend to, Tex and Lobo promise to do just that. While Shorty uncovers the gold he was looking for, Tex and Lobo decide to finish their business and depart. When Shorty returns and learns that Tex and Lobo left, he soon finds himself prisoner of Curly Martin who whips him until he reveals the location of the gold. When Tex and Lobo return they learn what happened and accompany Shorty back to his find. There they pin Curly and his gang on a plateau and pressure them to surrender as Curly and his men are out of water. Eventually, the beating hot sun pressures Curly and his gang to surrender allowing Shorty to claim what is rightfully his. Tex and Lobo leave town, not accepting any of Shorty's offers to share in his prospect. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Bronson City | Notes = * The Tex Taylor story in this issue is one of the few that does not feature his horse Fury. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}